Tesra Lindocruz
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and Nnoitra Jiruga's only Fracción. Appearance Tesla is a slim, male Arrancar with blonde hair. He has an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his right eye, either because he is missing it or because he simply wears one to show his admiration and respect for Nnoitra. During the time when Nnoitra was still the 8th Espada, he is seen without the eyepatch and he has his right eye. Tesla also wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. The remains of his Hollow mask appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead. When Nnoitra was the 8th Espada, his hair was noticeably longer. Personality Tesla seems to idolize Nnoitra to a degree. For example, he shields Nnoitra against Chad's last assault, despite criticism from Nnoitra himself. He is also very concerned for the well-being of Nnoitra, running to his side when he is hit by Nelliel's Cero Doble and shedding tears at his death. History Back when Nnoitra was the 8th Espada, Tesla would watch him and the then 3rd Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank (Nel Tu), battle each other, which always ended with Nel easily winning. Tesla questions Nnoitra why he only picks on Nel and not on other Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 294 Tesla did not partake in the sneak attack on Nel performed by Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro Granz that would lead to her banishment from Las Noches. When Nnoitra was the 8th Espada, it is probable that Tesla was not his Fracción because he used to simply say "Nnoitra" without the honorific "sama" while addressing Nnoitra. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Tesla makes his first appearance shortly after his master Nnoitra easily disposes of the weakened Yasutora Sado. He asks Nnoitra why he has spared the invader instead of finishing him off to which Nnoitra simply replies that he has no interest in finishing off weaklings.Bleach manga; Chapter 263 As the two begin to depart, Chad rises, gravely wounded and attempts one last attack on Nnoitra. He is halted however by Tesla who stops his attack with his sword. The reason for doing which was that he reasoned the enemies last attack would be his strongest. Nnoitra scolds Tesla for interrupting, stating that no soul in the universe could harm him. .]] After the conclusion of the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra disposes of Grimmjow and takes over the fight. Nnoitra then instructs Tesla to restrain Orihime Inoue while he fights Ichigo. The fight ensures with Nnoitra dominating Ichigo until Nel Tu reveals herself and overwhelms Nnoitra. Tesla rushes to his side but is scolded, thrown into a wall, and ordered to return to Orihime, which he immediately does. After becoming bored with fighting Ichigo, Nnoitra commands Tesla to finish him off and even forces Orihime to watch him die. Tesla complies, releases his Zanpakutō, and mercilessly beats a weakened Ichigo until he is stopped at the last second by Kenpachi Zaraki, who slices him vertically. In the anime he does this and also severs his right hand. After Nnoitra is killed by Kenpachi, he is seen dying on the ground in his unreleased state and sheds a single tear for his fallen master.Bleach manga; Chapter 313 Powers & Abilities Bala: When trying to find Nel, Tesla charges a Bala out of his left eye to destroy a boulder concealing her, just before Nnoitra reveals her status as a former Espada and his superior. Enhanced Strength: Although he was a Número, his power is quite considerable as he was able to block Chad's Diablo attack (although Chad was in a weak condition at the time) with his sword, and was able to seriously injure Ichigo while in a weakened Bankai state. Sonído: Like most Fracción, Tesla is skilled at Sonído. He was able to place himself between Chad and Nnoitra in order to block Chad's final attack. During the short battle between Ichigo and Nnoitra, when ordered to restrain Orihime, Tesla uses Sonído to get behind her. After Nel's transformation, Tesla made sure to keep anyone from interfering with the fight; he quickly kicks Ichigo out of the way and once again, restrains Orihime. Zanpakutō . When sealed, it takes the unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt, and spikes on the hilt rim. Tesla can make the ring solid if he wishes, as seen when he blocks an attack from Chad using the solid ring and then converting it back to a hollow one after Chad has fallen. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. *'Resurrección': He releases it with the phrase . When released, Tesla becomes a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane, and on his chest are six exclamation point- like makings, three per pec. In this released state, his mask has a large scar covering his right eye, where he has an eyepatch in his unreleased form, indicating he lost his right eye while released or that he had no eye there in the first place. However, in the anime he has his right eye, despite the scar. It is likely that he lost the eye at some point, since during Nnoitra's flashback during his battle with Ichigo he's shown with both eyes fully intact.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 4-5 :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, Tesla's physical strength increases greatly, and uses that brute strength to overpower and defeat his opponents. Trivia *Tesla is named after Nikola Tesla, an inventor and mechanical and electrical engineer. *Though Tesla didn't use "-sama" when addressing Nnoitra during his time as the 8th Espada, he refers to Nel as "Nelliel-sama" while her own Fracción called her "Nel-sama." References Navigation de:Tesla es:Tesla Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros